


my friends, my rock

by KellyMichiels



Category: Home and Away (TV), The Walking Dead RPF, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: In this story its kind of a mix with characters like kat from the vampire diaries and people from home and away and last but not least norman and the twd cast.  norman meets kelly and he has to decide if he wants to be with her all the way or let her go.





	my friends, my rock

Norman reedus and greg's cafe had its opening and lots of people showed up. In the mids of it all norman saw kat who plays bonnie on the vampire diaries.  
"Hey kat, what's up?", he said. "Hi rockstar, congrats on the opening looks awesome." She said proudly. "Are you here alone tonight?" Norman asked her. "No i am here with my best girl, you'd love her she's awesome. " she replied. "Can't wait to meet her then", he said anxious. Out of the crowd a girl stepped towards kat. She was wearing shorts,a tshirt with an open back, a snapback and all stars. She was not that skinny but she looked like a badass. "Hey kat i saw those girls from last time coming in. I am so not in the mood for this shit." She said without looking at norman. "What shit?", norman asked her. She looked over and saw that her favorite character from the walking dead was standing next to her bff. Kelly being who she is she didnt let him show she was nervous. "Hi i'm kelly, nice place and sorry about what i said i am not here to cause trouble." She said. "No i wanna know which girls got you so fired up. I like a good chick fight. He smirked. "Norman you dont wanna see her fight trust me. This bitch is crazy." She said and started to laugh. "No, me and my girl had some words with a couple of girls because we were better in dancing than them. They asked for a battle and we gave them a dance battle. They lost and one of them punched me. And babe ruth over here lost it. And almost knocking a girl out." She said. "dang girl you are a badass." he said. "No i just dont like people hurting my friends thats all." She said with a bit more anger. "And them girls are in my bar now?" He asked. "Yep". They both answered. And soon after that they stood in front off eachother.  
"Well well, if this ain't a coincidence. What are you whores doing in my mans bar?" Trini one of the mean girls pack said. "Your mans bar huh, do you know the owner?" Norman teased trini. She didnt see him standing next to kelly. So she kept on lying until she turned around at him. "Yeah the owner is my man norm.... oooh my god its norman reedus." She screamed. "I dont know who the hell you are and you're not very nice to my friends." He told her. She knew she was busted and turned red. "I...i.....i... am sorry but we can totally go out sometimes dont you think? " she said . "You know what i think that you all are spoiled brats and a man of my age would never date kids. So why dont you all do us a favour and leave my bar. Or you can battle it out with my girls again." He said in a sarcastic tone. Kelly loved the way norman handled things there was something about him that made him interesting. "I could take another battle wouldnt mind some asskicking again." Kat said. The music started playing and the battle began. The mean girls were dancing their ass off but the other 2 were much better. The song they were dancing on was formation from beyoncé. And they were killin it. Norman loved to see kat dance but he had his eye on kelly. when they were finished the mean girls left they embarrassed themselves long enough.

"nice you guys were awesome. kelly what do you do for a living?" she looked at norman with a smile. "Well what do you think?" she said. she was curious because most of the times nobody guessed her profession. "i have no idea to be honest. you look like a badass, fantastic dancer. i am guessing something in the entertainment business like dancing." he said. " nope, wrong she can dance and taught me almost everything i know but thats not what she does. " kat said. "damn i have no idea. " norman said confused. " i am a beautyspecialist. i massage, do make-up, wax and that kind of stuff. dancing is a hobby actually." kelly said amused because he guessed wrong. "massaging that could come in handy. i am defenitly a customer." he smiled at kelly. "that figures you would say that, you know she's a huge fan of the walking dead AND the boondock saints." kat said. "really so i get a discount maybe?" he asked kelly. she was kinda frustrated kat told norman she was a fan. she didn't like to reveal herself to people she didn't know so well but tried her best to hide it. "that depends on how you behave tonight". she winked at him. "So i am going outside for a smoke see you guys in a few minutes." kelly told them a little agitated. "oh shit, i think she is a little upset with me." kat looked down "why kat? you didn't do anything wrong." she looked back to norman. "No but she doesn't like to give away to much of herself to people she doesn't trust." kat said. "wow, why is she like that?" norman asked. "do you like her norman?" she asked. "yeah sure!" kat looked him straight in the eyes. "no i mean really like her because i know you. i've seen the way you look at her and you've got work cut out for you. she comes with baggage lots of it. she is not like most girls you've met or dated. you need to be there for her no matter what. the shit she went through damn. just know what you are getting yourself into and if you do then go for the full, because she deserves that." kat was very protective saying that. "trust me, it's not my entension of hurting her. i really wanna get to know her. she intriges me." norman looked sincere. "then go for it my rockstar. i know you are mostly honest so why not try." kat gave her blessing.

kelly was smoking outside when norman joined her. "hey mind if i joined you?" he asked. "yeah i do". she said and norman looked upset. "just kidding." she joked 'of course i don't mind hello biggest fan' she tought to herself. "so big fan huh? i never took you for a walking dead fan or a boondock saints fan. " he said a little nervous after kats talk he was scared of saying or do something wrong around her so she would like him anymore. "why not? i am a dixon girl and a murphys girl." she blushed a little when saying that. "it's just weird you didn't faint or screamed like...." she interupted him. "like most girls you mean, i am not like most girls." and she took another pull of her cigarette. "yeah i figured that out already." he was so nervous that kelly suspected something he acted different than at the beginning of the night. "she told you didn't she?" she asked him. "euhm told me what?" norman was shaking a little. "it's ok i don't mind you knowing, you seem genuine so, it bothered me before but i am fine with it now. she wouldn't have told you i she thought i wouldn't want you to know." norman seemed relieved her saying that.  
"what do you think she told me? she probably told you that i am broken and you can't mess with me, but the fact you are standing here must mean that you're for real." she said. "yeah i really wanna get to know you. there is something about you that pulls me towards you. i don't have a fucking clue what it is, but i am here to find out." he smiled at her and she smiled back. "can we go back in and want a tour of the cafe?" she raised her hand to her chin. "hmm do i want a tour of my favorite walking dead man ofcourse i do." he blushed when she said that. "that's so cute". she said to him. "what is?" acting dumb "you when somebody gives you a compliment you blush its adorable." that made him blush even more. "Well you blush to you know." he smirked. "heck no i don't." she lied to norman. "wanna bet you do, you are very beautiful." he was right she immediatly turned red. "stop no i don't." she giggled. "see i told ya and i am totally serious anyone who says no it is a liar." he really liked her. "okay i blush to and thanks for the compliment." she kissed him on the cheek and followed him inside. the tour was awesome he showed her the office and it was full of the walking dead stuff. she was like in heaven.  
"are you okay you seem distracted?" kelly was looking around. "this is just so cool, i never thought i would meet you let alone stand next to you so this is kinda dreamy". she said. "shit!" norman yelled. "what's wrong?" she sounded worried has she said something wrong. " i really wanna kiss you right now, you have no idea, but," she cut him off again. "but what? what's stopping you?" he looked suprised she said that its okay if he wants to.  
"you sure?" he asked with a doubt in his voice. "get over her now before i change my mind reedus." he stepped towards her and puts his hand on her face. they slightly came closer to eachother and there was a deep passionate kiss. when they stopped he looked at her and said: "damn girl what in the holy fuck was that". she laughed and told him: " there is more of that if you want and can handle it." and giggled. "hell yeah i want more and i hope he can handle it too. this made him jump down there." he said with a little blush. "trust me babe you have seen and felt nothing yet." and she kissed him again. "we can't stay in your office forever and i think its time for me to go anyway." he looked at her with a pouty face. "no i don't want of you to go" she comforted him. "just exchange number love and we see eachother whenever we want." he hadn't thought of that it was such a good idea of her. they exchanged numbers and went back to kat.  
"how is it with you 2?". kat raised a eyebrow. "good". they said. "good huh, its time for us to go girl you ready?" kelly looked at norman and gave him a kiss. norman kissed back. kat smiled at them. "i will defenitly call you tomorrow, babe don't make plans yet." he said to her. "okay? sure. i have my phone with me at all times." she smiled and kissed him goodbye and they both left. Norman walked on clouds the rest of the night. when he finally got in his bed he thought of her. the girl that made him fly. 'can't wait to see her again' he said to himself and fell asleep.

The next day norman called kelly he wanted to hear her voice so bad. He already wanted her by his side.  
"Goodmorning sweetheart, you awake?" He said. She looked at her clock and notices that its early. Too early for her. "Come on reedus are you kidding me its 8 o clock in the morning they are people who are still sleeping" she sighed and closed her eyes while calling with him. "Sorry babe but i really wanted to hear you, i missed you." she thought it was so cute. "Ooh thats so sweet why don't you come over and sleep with me some more. Just come around the back. I will leave the door open. I am going back to bed afterwards." She said sleepy."are you serious, do you want me in your bed right now?" He asked careful. "I wouldn't invite you if i didn't. See you soon. I'll text the adresse." he was happy. "Okay babe see you soon." He hung up and left to her house. They didnt live so far apart from eachother. He pulled up in front of the house. It was nice house from the outside. He went through the gate to the back and yes she left the door open. Once inside norman locked it again. He took off his shoes and went to look for the bedroom where his sleeping beauty was. He first ran into her pet cat bagheera. " wow hey pretty cat you look just like mine. Where's your lady boss huh?". The cat miauwed and norman went upstairs to look for the bedroom. When he found it, there she was already fast asleep again. She looked so peaceful. Norman took off his clothes and crawled under the sheets in boxers next to his girl. He gave her a kiss and she slightly woke up. "Hey beautiful i made it." she took his arm and wrapped it around her. "Hey i am sorry i just didnt wanna come out of bed." he tangled his fingers with hers. "Its okay this is just fine. As long as i can be with you." they kissed and felt asleep together.  
Kelly was the first to wake up and she was looking at her man sleep. She couldnt believe that norman was sleeping next to her. She kissed him gently on his lips and he opened his eyes. "Hey did you sleep well?" He asked her. "Who wouldnt with norman reedus by their side. I slept like a princess." He blushed and kissed her lovingly. "Nice cat btw. what's his or her name?" she replied "His name is bagheera. He looks like your eye in the dark doesnt he." he laughed "Yeah what do you wanna do today?" she asked him nervously . "Kat and some others are getting together at Enzo's, wanna join them?" he answered right back. "Yeah sure i am here with my motorcycle so you can ride with me." He said. "No way awesome lets go." She jumped out of the bed and normans heart almost stopped. She was wearing just a lace underpants and a tanktop. He was checking here out from top to bottom and he noticed some nice tattoos to. "Holy shit girl if i had know you lay next to me like that i wouldnt have gone to sleep. Nice tats to, your back is awesome. And what the fuck is on your leg? I've got to take a picture of that." He was looking at a tattoo of himself on her leg. "Oh this didnt i mention i got a tattoo based on daryl dixon. Sorry must have left that part out. Sure take a pic i am proud of all my tattoos. Especially this one. Its true i am a major fan and i wanted to show my affection and i got a tattoo with you on my leg." She said with pride. He took a pic and stepped towards his girl and kissed her. "Thanks babe, you look awesome with me on your leg , thanks for the love and respect. Its going to be harder keeping my hands to myself with such a gorgeous woman in front of me." She blushed and kissed him again. They took their clothes on. Kelly had motorgear hanging in her closet which suprised norman. "hey why do ya have gear like that?" he asked. "Zac, my uncle got it for me as a gift because he used to ride with me on his bike." he nodded and they went for that ride to enzo's.  
When they arrived kat, nina and others were already there. "Hi guys, we've made it." Kelly said and took her motocycle clothes off because it was warm in them and had shorts on with a loose shirt. Kat took norman seperate. "I am glad seeing the 2 of you together. She looks happy." he smiled. "Thanks. I am lucky to have her in my life." Norman told her. That what had to be the best afternoon yet, was cut short when uncle zac came in with alf stewart a man she saw as a grandfather. "Uncle zac , alf what are you guys doing here?" What followed was nothing to be expected. "Sweetheart i dont know how to tell you this but oscar is...." and with that sentence kelly's vision and hearing began to be blurry. "No, please no it can't be. Tell me its not true. Tell me my brother isnt dead.!!!" She screamed those words and her knees started to collapse. Norman just picked her up in time before she fell. He held her close when she burst out in tears. Everyone around her was crying with her. Especially kat. She of all people knew kelly and her family from since she was little. She was heartbroken to see her bff like this. Zac told norman that kelly had to come to the hospital with them to say goodbye to oscar. "Is it okay that i come with her? I dont wanna leave her like this. I'll ride behind you guys with my bike." zac nodded. "Sure, nice to meet you btw i wish it would be in different curcumstances." he gave out his hand for a handshake and norman accepted. "Yeah i know lets get her to the hospital" 

norman rode behind the truck zac, alf and kelly were in. When they got to the hospital, evie oscar twinssister was already inside waiting with leah ,zacs wife and vj, leahs son. As soon as evie saw her big sister came in she ran towards her and hugged her crying about the loss of their brother. "Josh aint with you?, she asked her sister. "No he's back home with hunter. I wanted to do this with you. Who's that, that looks like..." she nodded her head towards norman. "he is we were on a date when....". kelly looked down. "oh god i am sorry. Will you go with me i dont wanna go in alone. " she asked kelly. "Sure lets go together." They followed the doctor to the morgue and said goodbye to their brother. It was totally heartbreaking. When they came back out kelly couldnt help overhearing that it could be tanks fault. 'Tanks to blame' she thought and also heard that he was in the hospital she stormed to look for the room he was in and tried to strangle him. "I am going to kill you. You killed my brother, you dont get to live." Luckally norman pulled her off him. "Babe let go he is not worth it." he saw the rage in her eyes. "Let go off me norman." And she charged back at tank only for zac to stop her this time, but full of anger she turned around and punched zac in the face. She looked at him and ran. Everybody got together to go search for her, but norman said it would be better if he did and the rest went home in case she would go there. He asked evie what place she would go an run off to. "I dont know, we got lots of places that... wait there is one place i could think off she would go right now. Oscar used to go there to be alone and think. It was the little secret of us 3." She said to him crying. "Please bring my sister home, i need her." he put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise i'll bring her back." He asked her to explain were it was so he could find her. He then left on his bike in search for her.

Norman drove to were evie told him to go and stepped of his bike. "What the hell", he said. And he had to go through a small gate with bush all around it as he walked he came across a small path which he followed. At the end of the path he stared upon a small waterfall and a pond. In front of it stood a selfmade bench. And kelly was sitting on that bench. Norman just sat next to her without saying anything. He thought she would talk to him when she is ready. So she did. "He used to love it here. It was our secret. We also made this bench when we discovered this place." Norman didnt know what to say so he asked her: "how was he like? " she looked at him and smiled. "Well he was handsome, smart a protective brother. He would have loved you. He was an obsessed walking dead fan. Couldnt get enough of it. The funny thing is he always told me that i would meet you and it would match. Weird huh?" he felt her pain. "Looks like he was right." He said to her. "I wish i had more time with him. I just cant believe he is gone and i will never see him again. It feels like i waisted to much time." He arched an eyebrow. "How come". She began to explain why. "When i was younger my life was perfect. My family was awesome. Had a loving mother and father. Great brother and sister. Then my mom died and everything changed. My dad turned for the worst. Pulled my siblings into a cult, luckally i didnt joined them. I went my own way. I went to college at the time and didnt live at home anymore so he couldnt take me with him. Hadnt heard from them in years. I kept in touch with zac but it all went dark around my father and siblings. Suddenly they reapeared again and turns out that my father was a sick bastard and tried to kill a bunch of people with a bomb and died himself. I reunited with them as soon as they lived with uncle zac. They were happy to see me again since it had been so long. It was as i never left. Got our suprise of a lifetime when another sister surfaced. My dad had an slight affaire with a woman and she got pregnant. We welcomed denny in our family only to be ripped from us again so soon by charlotte. The crazy ex of my uncle and also had a son hunter with. Who burnt uncle zac and leahs house because he was mad but they are fine now." She rammebled leaving norman speecheless. "Wow thats some heavy shit". he knew why kat told him that he needed to know if he wanted to be with her. "Yeah its not over yet there is more. After that loss, the boy i was seeing died suddenly in a car crash we were dating a while and i really loved him and i was still grieving for denny. Now oscar pfff i think i've had just about enough of fucked up reality. Its seems like i am cursed all the people who i love or treasure leave or die". she looked down and tears were fallin from her cheeks. "Hey dont talk like that i am not going anywhere, promise." she replied. "Dont make promises you cant keep norman". She said with a broken voice. "Hey i mean it. I am here for you every step of the way. That is what kat asked me." She looked at him confused. "Kat told me if i want this i had to go all the way with all your baggage. I made a choice. I'm in for the long run, babe." She burst out in tears in front of him and kissed him like never before. It got a little heated and he stopped her. "What you dont want me?" She asked dissapointed. "I do just not in this state. I want this to be about us not about you mourning. Give it time and i will gladly make you mine. For now lets go, back home they are worried about you." He was right she wasnt thinking about them only about her losing her brother. "Yeah come to think of it. How in the hell did you find me?" she asked him. "Evie told me were you could be." she smiled. "Remind me to thank her one day." she kissed him again and went back to zacs house. 

at zac and leahs everyone was waiting for kelly and norman to show up. when they came in zac thanked norman. kelly went straight for evie and sat next to her and evie layed on her lap sobbing. "they really need eachother i'll come back tomorrow to check on her." norman told zac. "yeah sure mate, thanks for bringing her home. i can see she found someone who will stick by her." he nodded. "i promised forever and ever man." norman ensured him.

the next day kelly woke up on the couch with evie sleeping on her lap. she tried to be as still as possible to stand up without waking her up. when evie kept on sleeping, kelly covered her sister up with a blanket, got herself a coffee and went to sit on the porch. she looked at her phone and there was a text from norman: 'hi beautiful when you wake up call me and i'll come over' she immediatly called him. 

N: "hey babe, sleep well?"

K: "Yeah my sister on my lap and together on the couch but i think i did get some sleep, thanks for asking. i already miss you with me and i actually wanna go back home."

N:"you want me to pick you up?"

K:"would you?"

N:"sure be right over sweetheart see you soon."

K:"by baby love you." 

shit 'love you did i actually say that' she thought and before he got the time to response she hung up. after a while there was a knock at the door and kelly was so nervous because of what she said. "come in" she said scared. "hey you ready to go?" she didnt want to face him. "yeah just gotta my goodbyes and i'm with you." she hugged everyone and went with norman. he didnt say anything to her and she felt aweful. 'did i make a mistake saying it, dammit' she was thinking. 

still not saying something and avoiding eye contact he brought her home. 'come on please look at me say something' she was hoping but nothing. she asked at the door if he wanted to come in and he nodded but still wasnt looking at her. once in she couldnt help herself and asked him what the problem was. "look i am sorry for what i said on the phone maybe it was just a spon in the moment thing and.." he cut her off by kissing her passionatly. that confused her. she looked at him and he was starring at her. "you didn't let me answer back you know." he frowned. "ooh" she said. "I love you to so much you don't even know it." those words did it she kissed him again this time longer. until it builded up and they couldn't restrain themselves. he took her shirt off and picked her up to put her down on the bed on him. he kissed her neck causing her to moan, that got him horny as ever. this wasnt just pure sex this was love. they explored eachother in every way. both of them knew this ment she was his. The next day she woke up finding norman next to her sleeping. God he was so handsome. She took her fingers and went from his neck to his chest and then his belly. Her gentle touch was his wake up call. "Goodmorning princess." she giggled. "Goodmorning." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Does this mean i am yours now? She raised a eyebrow. "I told you when we were ready that you would be mine so yeah i ment it." She blushed and kissed him again. "And you dont have to afraid to tell me you love me, ever okay. Because i love you with every fiber in my body. Maybe it makes me a dork but i dont mind telling how i feel. I like to lay my cards out on the table and i want my partner to be honest to me to." He said with a serious face. "Dont worry i am planning on keeping you close and honesty is the most important thing in a relationship besides trust." she said to him. "Damn woman were have you been all my life." She smiled and said. "Right here. And i am going to need you the following days to come with the funeral and all. I dont think i can handle it." She looked down and a tear fell from cheek. He cleaned it off. "I'll be by your side every step of the way." They kissed again with love and passion.

They were preparing for oscars funeral. Kelly could barely cope, luckally she had norman for support.  
The sad day came and norman went to to zacs house were everybody got together to go to the cemetary. "Hey norman thanks for coming." Zacs said. "No prob, sorry for the loss man, how is she doing? He asked zac. "She's ..." he was cut off by leah. "We got a problem. She wont come down and locked herself in the bathroom." Norman said: "mind me trying?" Leah nodded. Norman went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Baby, you there can i come in?" He heard something and she unlocked the door for him to come in. "Hey are you okay?" He asked her sitting beside her on the floor. She looked at him, tears were forming in her eyes. "No i am not okay, if i go than its goodbye he is not coming back. I dont know if i can do that. I am not ready." She started to cry. "I'll be with you sweetheart. I didnt know him but he would want you to come and say goodbye. Your not going to forgive yourself if you skip his funeral." And he was right she would never. So she got up and went with him. 

Everyone who knew oscar was there. Zac said a few words between sobs. Evie talked, josh supporting her. Then it was time to say goodbye the casket was going into the grave. Evie and kelly stepped foward to give oscar a rose. They both sad on their knees and tears fell down their cheeks. It was like they couldnt breath. So both josh and norman got up to comfort the girls. Afterwards they went back to the house were friends and family shared some memories with eachother. Kelly was lost in thoughts. She was getting tired of people coming to her to say sorry for your loss. "Will you people just leave me the fuck alone. Stop acting like you all now how i feel, because you dont." And stormed out. Norman went after her. "Babe, wanna go home? Yep i wanna be alone." Norman looked sad and kelly knew why. "You can stay with me i just wanna get out of here." He smiled and took her home. They got at her house went to the attic and brought a box down. She opened it and norman was curious. "I got some things i wanna show you." There were pics of her being born and her family. Norman had compliments. "Wow you look just like your mom." she was forming a smile. "Thanks. I am very proud of that." She smiled again. He hadnt seen her smile since she had to arrange the funeral. Some brother and sisters pics. "This was denny." norman took the pic from her hand. "She was a pretty girl i am sorry she slipped from you. Whos that next to her?" he pointed to a gorgeous man with brown hair and blue eyes. "That was casey also got taken from us because of bad people. She never got over this one. After he passed she found out that he was going to marry her. That made it even worse." She said through her tears. " you clearly love your family i can see it. You're like me my family is my everything." He said to her. "Yeah i was hoping to add you to my family list." She spoke nervously. "You can count me in babe." He smiled and kissed her but looked kinda nervous. "Whats wrong norman? You look nervous." He began to tell. "Yeah euhm its euhm well... my son mingus is coming home soon and i kinda want to introduce you to him, but i totally understand if you...." she cut him off. "I would love to." he was overrun by joy. "Awesome yeah i already talked about you and he really wants to meet you." He was over joyed. "How old is he now he is about 16 right?" he smiled. "Yeah." she eyed him. "Wow so you are getting old then." She giggled and he was going to have fun with her. "Old huh? I can take you on cant i." He dropped her over his shoulder and they went upstairs. She screamed, "norman put me down now!" she yelled. "Am i still old take it back. " he asked. "No!" And he put her on the bed and started to tickle her. "God norman stop please." she pleded. "Just say it babe and i'll stop." she had enough. "Okay okay you are not old. You are my beautiful redneck." He stopped, smiled and kissed her. It was a long time ago that he felt something so strong for a woman. They made love and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

A few days had past and the day came mingus was meeting kelly.  
"Hey dad i hope she likes me." norman turned to his son. "Hey ming whats not to like you are awesome." mingus rolled his eyes. "Yeah i know you love me but i am your son. You are suppose to say that." norman slapped him on his arm. "Stop beiing such a whimp, she is going to love you." They stopped at her house. Mingus was so nervous. Norman knocked on her door. She opened it and said. "You must be mingus come in." leaving norman stranded. "And what about me?" He asked her. "Well i kinda have a date with your son not you so..." she bit her lip. "i like her already dad i think its a good idea." norman slapped him again. "Yeah i'll bet but my kid is not gonna steal my girl." kelly laughed. "I was just kidding norman come in." He kissed her and they both entered her house. Mingus sat on the couch and her cat bagheera jumped on his lap. "Well well look whos asking for attention again." mingus was suprised. "Hey he looks just like my cat." she smiled. " Yeah he does." They talked about things mingus was interested in to know about her. "Got brothers or sisters?" "I got a 2 sisters and a brother." "And how old?" "Evie is 17 and denny was 25 and oscar was 17." "Was?" Norman cleared his troath. "Its okay i can tell him. They are both dead." mingus lookes sad now. "Oh i am sorry i didnt know." she smiled at him. "Its fine." he smiled back. "Got pictures?" So she took some pics from the shelves and told him who they were. "Your sister evie is hot." norman laughed. "Well little reedus you are just like your dad. He has good taste in woman." And they both laugh. Norman loved to see his son having fun with his girl. Mingus looked around and saw a piano. "Hey thats cool you play?" she answered. "Yeah. What do you wanna hear?" Norman raised an eyebrow. "Hey you never play for me." he was kinda dissapointed. "You didnt ask did you reedus?" She smiled at him. "Can you play radioactive?" she smiled. "From imagine dragons of course." Norman looked suprised she knew that. "Dont look so suprised i know my songs." She said to him. She placed herself at her piano and started to play.

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

When she was finished mingus and norman clapped. "Thats so cool can you teach me?" she nodded. "Sure kid i'd love to." She whispered something in his ear and mingus nodded. Norman was very serious. "And i suppose your not going to tell me what she just said." she eyed him. "Nope." His son smirked at him. "Only that i've got to be here every day for 1 hour. She is going to teach me something." mingus was enthousiastic. "It that okay for you that i'll come to pick him up every day and you come an hour later?" he raised a brow. "Sure i am curious now." she giggled. "Well you just have to wait and see then." Days past and every day mingus practiced an hour until it was time to show norman. "Ready to show your dad what you've learned?" mingus was playing with his finger. "Well i am kinda nervous dad. Dont be son its fine."  
The kid started to play a known tune for his dad. Norman was amazed by it. He played ace of spades by motorhead. When mingus was finished his dad said. "That was awesome i didnt expect for you to play that. Well my lady is full of suprises." He kissed her and gave mingus a hug. What more could he want his girl getting a long with his son.  
The time had come that mingus had to go back to his mother. "It was nice to meet you and thanks for teaching me." he said to her. "You're welcome next time i can teach you something else to swoon the ladies with." norman cleared his troath. "Cool. Take care of my dad." she answered: " I promise." They hugged eachother and she gave norman and mingus some time alone to say goodbye. 'Hey dad dont let go of this one. I like her and she is good for you. I can tell she makes you happy." he loved hearing him say that. "Thanks kids it means a lot to me you saying that. See you next time. Bye dad." And they gave a hug and mingus was gone.  
Kelly and norman talked about him afterwards. "You are so good with kids. Its awesome to see you with your son." there were sparkles in his eyes. "Thanks. You were fantastic with him. You want any kids?" she nodded. "Sure i want kids but that depends on the partner aswell." Norman knew exactly what she ment if they were planning on staying together she is going to want kids but did he want one more that was another question. He stopped thinking about it when his girl got undressed before his eyes.  
"Damn girl i missed seeing that" and she got closer to kiss him. the rest of the night he had only attention for his beautiful girl.

timeskip

Kelly came from work feeling sick. She felt like that for a couple of weeks. She was meeting kat for dinner because they hadnt seen eachother for while. "Hey girl, whats up." Kat said. "Hi babe long time no see." Kelly said. "Yeah you with your reedus and me with my tour and stuff. I am glad i am back." Kat replied. "Yep me to." Kat looked at me and she was concerned. "Sweetie are you okay, you dont look so good. Its like you havent slept for a week." Kelly wasnt feeling well. "Well i am...." before she could say anything she had to rush to the toilet. Kat ran after her to check if she was alright. "Hun are you okay?" Kelly looked at her. "I havent got a fucking clue. I've been throwing up for a week now." Kat raised a brow. "A week? Girl, dont panic but are you late?" Kelly eyed her. "Late for what?" And with that said kelly widened her eyes. "Oh shit come to think of it. I am 2 weeks overdue." Kat bit her lip. "Dammit sugar you gotta take a test." After dinner we went home only for kat to say. "Go get a test tomorrow, call me and we'll wait together." So she did that and nervously they waited for the test to settle. After a few minutes kelly went to check and came out of the bathroom all pale. "I am pre-pregnant. Fuck how am i going to tell him that. We had save sex." Kelly looked confused. "Babe must have been something. Skipped a pill or..." kelly cut her off. "oh no it was one time that i was sick from that china food my pill must have come with it." How was she going to tell norman this. He was filming next season of the walking dead so he wasnt around as much. "Sweetie just tell him, if he loves you he'll stick by you. If he doesnt then you still got me." Kely hugged her. "Thanks love. I will tell him as soon as possible." Kat left and i called norman.  
N: Hey beautiful whats up?

K: Hey when do you have time for there is something i need to tell you.

N:Wow it sounds serious.

K:It is.

N:Euhm okay i'm coming over tonight is that okay.

K:Yeah sure.

It was a short conversation because she didnt even say i love you on the phone. Norman was worried now.  
It was 8 o'clock when he knocked on her door. She opened it but didnt look at him. Wow he was getting scared now. "Babe are you ok?" Kelly looked at him with a scared face. "You might wanna sit down for this." Norman got mad. "Whats going on i am not sitting down. You are scaring me to be honest. Are you breaking up with me?" Kelly frowned at him. "What no i am not but maybe after what i am going to say you will." Norman was worried. "What is that suppose to mean why would i wanna break up with you i love you." Kelly sighed. "I am pregnant norman!" Wow that got norman off guard. He just looked at her and didnt move. "At least say something dont leave me hanging here." He just couldnt get his head around it. "I am sorry it's just so sudden. I didnt expect..." she cut him off. "me to be pregnant i get it. Its fine. Dont worry about it, i can handle it on my own." He was taken by her answer. "You mean what? You dont have to handle it alone. We both made it. It would be my honor to be that babys dad." She looked at him suprised. "You really thought i would dump you because you got pregnant. Babe i love you and i've made a promise that i am in this for the long run. I am not going anywhere. Besides you are already part of my family and the walking dead family. They all love you they would kill me if i let you go." She smiled. "Yep mingus and andrew would skin you alive." He wrapped his arms around his pregnant girl and he kissed her. "Congrats little mom." She placed her arms around his neck. "Congrats reedus." They waited for the crucial months to pass before telling anyone. Mingus was over the moon getting another brother or sister. her family was happy she finally found someone and creating a family of her own.

timeskip

She was getting bigger as their kid grew inside her. Norman loved showing his girl around. Everybody on the show was rubbing her belly all the time. "Oooh i cant wait to hold this baby, you guys know if its a boy or a girl yet?" Lauren asked them. "Yeah but we are going to keep it a secret untill its born." Lauren made a pouty face. "Ooh you're no fun." "You're gonna named it after me wont you norman?" Andy asked "yeah sure man." He smiled. "So its a boy then?" Norman rolled his eyes. "You'll see when the time is right." Kelly said.  
The time came for her to deliver. Norman was very nervous because with mingus he wasnt there when he was born. So this was all new to him. After a labor of 9 hours and a lot of screaming she held her newborn baby in her arms. Norman kissed her on the forehead. "Nice work babe. Look what we've made." He said with pride. "She is beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes. "Just like her mom." He said. The doctor asked them what her name was going to be. They answered "her name is emily katherine andy reedus." Emily for rival and katherine after her best friend and andy after andrew lincoln . He took his kid to show her to the family. Of course the entire walking dead family was waiting there and her family. "Hey guys there is someone here who i would like you to meet. This is emily katherine andy reedus." Andrew smirked and wanted to hold the little girl. "She is gorgeous norm. Your lady did an amazing job." Kat came closer and kissed the baby on her forehead. Their entire family couldnt be more proud of them. "Can we see her now norman? Zac asked norman. "Yeah sure." Kellys family entered first. "I am so proud of you." Zac told her. "Thanks." Evie stepped up and said. "Oscar would have loved to see this." And they all had tears in his eyes. "I am glad you've found your happiness you deserve this and i am speaking for our sister and our borther too." They hugged eachother and it was time for normans family to come in. They all were so happy for them. "I am static that my norman found himself a lady who makes him so happy. And thank you for naming the baby after me. I dont know what to say." Andrew almost cried saying that. "Me too you didnt have to name it after me" kat said "You guys mean the world to norman and to me. Why not name the baby after the ones who we love the most." That did it they wiped tears from their eyes and hugged kelly and norman.

Kelly finally found the one thing she needed to keep her strong and it was norman. She had everything she ever wanted. A beautiful little girl and a man who she loved more than anything.

the end


End file.
